Talk:Clave Rock
Map Are you good in wiki code maps OWTB? Pierlot McCrooke 13:17, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :I made Drake Town and Drake Town Mall. --OWTB 13:18, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::And Hurbanova itself too :D --OWTB 13:25, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::Can you make the map for Clave Rock? Pierlot McCrooke 13:26, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Of course! How many rows and columns do you want? --OWTB 13:28, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Four columns and five rows Pierlot McCrooke 13:29, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok. Where do you want the streets? Like this? --OWTB 13:32, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::: No like this: I don't think it's practical. Some streets don't really fit. --OWTB 13:37, 30 May 2008 (UTC) : like this then: Ok, that's perfect! :D I'll start immediately! --OWTB 13:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Done. --OWTB 13:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Can you please work more on it? Pierlot McCrooke 13:47, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well, what do you want to change? --OWTB 13:48, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::A large park must be added Pierlot McCrooke 13:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok. Could you please indicate on this map where? --OWTB 13:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Ok. --OWTB 13:54, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Nice! Well done Pierlot and Arjan! Nice creation! 14:34, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :OK Pierlot McCrooke 14:36, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Gaer gedaon :) Strange you use my "not official name" :D --OWTB 14:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I am certainly not the only one to do so. I heard about a guy in Libertas who called the Vice President HRH, which surprized me too. 14:53, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe he wants a king in Libertas :D --OWTB 14:54, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, might be. I even remember him saying something on Communism... Does he want a Communist Atheist King there? Strange... He was just a little upset I guess, but as you know: I haven't seen it happen myself: I was here in LL. 14:55, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. I think HRH is somekind of a title. What does it mean? --OWTB 14:57, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::There are civilized regions where it means His Royal Highness, but I know a place where they give a homophobic meaning... Sign of xenofobia? 15:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::His Royal Highness... Interesting... --OWTB 15:01, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It is. 15:02, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Dimitri, why not buy an house in this hamlet Pierlot McCrooke 14:58, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Soon I might. 15:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke 15:01, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::Can I buy a house here ? BTW, Now I think I found a way to sign properly, it was in front of me, all the time (euerka)--¿Lars Washington? 17:45, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I am really happy you're alive and kickin' with your signature I think you already can buy a house here, indeed. 17:48, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: Lars is back Pierlot McCrooke 17:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) People who like Clave Rock * OWTB * * --¿Lars Washington? 14:44, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *... *... Pierlot McCrooke 07:02, 31 May 2008 (UTC)